Goodbye Love
Goodbye Love is a song in the season act of Rent. Lyrics Mimi: It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car? Roger: It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, It's true you're with this yuppie scum. Benny: You said you'd never speak to him again Mimi: Not now Maureen: Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all? Roger: Yeah! Joanne: Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's... Maureen: Who said I was talking to you? Joanne: we used to have this fight each night Mark: Calm down Joanne: She'd never admit I existed Mark: Everyone please Mimi: He was the same way - he was always "run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit Joanne: She's in denial Mimi: He's in denial Joanne: You gave an inch when i gave a mile Mark: Come on Mimi: I gave a mile Roger: Gave a mile to who? Mark: Come on guys chill! Mimi & Joanne: I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had: someone to live for-unafraid to say i love you Roger: All your words are nice Mimi but love's not a three-way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I should know Collins: You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake... I can't believe he's gone I can't believe you're going I can't believe this family must die Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree All: I can't believe this is good bye ( Maureen and Joanne reconcile and go home. Collins returns to the funeral home. Mimi and Benny leave together. Roger and Mark are left alone.) Mark: I hear there are great restaurants out west Roger: Some of the best, how could she? Mark: How could you let her go? Roger: You just don't know...how could we lose Angel? Mark: Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death won't be in vain Roger: His death is in vain Mark: Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi Roger: Mimi's got her baggage too Mark: So do you Roger: Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do Mark: A friend Roger: But who, Mark, are you? "Mark has got his work" they say "Mark lives for his work" and "Mark's in love with his work" Mark hides in his work Mark: From what? Roger: From facing your failure, facing your loneliness facing the fact you live a lie. Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive Mark: Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive Roger: Poor baby Mark: Mimi still loves Roger Is Roger really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak Roger: Mimi did look pale Mark: Mimi's gotten thin Mimi's running out of time Roger's running out the door-- Roger: No more! Oh no! I've gotta go. Mark: Hey! For someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town? Roger: For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone? I'll call. I hate the fall. (Mimi enters) You heard? Mimi: Every word. You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die? I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love came to say goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say Roger: Glory Mimi: goodbye love Roger: One blaze of Mimi: goodbye love Roger: glory Mimi: goodbye love goodbye Roger: I have to find (Roger leaves Benny enters) Mimi: please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away Mark: I know a place, a clinic Benny: A rehab? Mimi: Maybe, could you? Benny: I'll pay Mimi: goodbye love, goodbye love came to say goodbye love, goodbye. just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love hello disease Trivia *Part of the song was cut from the 2005 Film Adaption, although the full song is available on the soundtrack, and the extended scene is included on the DVD as a special feature. It was cut down because it felt like it messed with the flow of the movie. *Lyrics are slightly altered on the movie soundtrack. Videos Category:Songs Category:Act II Songs